Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained
by hurtingyouXkillingme
Summary: Lucy's used to two things: men looking at her as meat and having to look after herself. That's the norm working at Caracara. But we all need a little help once in a while. Hell, we all need a little love too. Juice/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Don't own anything you recognize. Do own Lucy. This story will have a lot of mature content surrounding Lucy's career choice so respectfully, if you don't like that sorta thing, don't read. Everyone else, stoked you're along for the ride._

"All right, cut it!"

Luann's voice boomed through the warehouse as she sat in her directors chair, finishing the second to last scene for the day. In front of her a pretty brunette, her skin glistening with beads of sweat, pulled herself off a tan, toned adonis before quickly wrapping a black silk robe around her naked body and tying it tightly shut.

Lucy Hunt had been working in adult movies since she was eighteen. Caracara for the last few months. The five very long years of what seemed like endless blow jobs and lacy lingerie had given the 23 year old a kind of unique insight and maturity that appeared to only come from the experience of being paid to have sex on camera for the world to watch. She'd been exposed to a whole bunch of nasty shit. Assholes like Georgie Caruso and bitches like Ima. But still she was sweet, only with a whole artillery of attitude and the mouth to deliver it to anybody who gave her crap.

"One more scene baby, then it's a wrap. You still got the energy to finish it today?"

Luann was the closest thing to a mother Lucy had ever had. In a weird fucked up way of course. There were no mothers she knew of who directed their daughters in porn vids after all. But Lu had always been nurturing, kind. The kind of person who never made Luce do anything on film she didn't want to, unlike pretty much all of her previous porn bosses.

"Yeah," Lucy replied, "Give me like fifteen minutes and I'll be ready to go."

It was times like this she wished she smoked just to have something to do with her hands, pass the time. She reached for a bottle of water and gulped it down thirstily, her feet aching from her six inch platforms as a make up artist retouched her eyes and lips.

"You got some skill swallowing there sweetheart."

The man's scottish accent wasn't difficult to place. He was one of the bikers who had been hanging around ever since Georgie's bullshit. The cuts and patches made them easy enough to identify. The club, gang, whatever, had become partners in the business. A legit front for whatever other crap they pulled on the side. Chibs she thought she'd heard the others call him, funny name she thought, he and the man next to him snickered with laughter. The other one was caramel-skinned, bald headed, more tatts than bare skin and from what Luce had observed largely silent until something had to be said. Comments like the one Chibs had made had become all too familiar. Men always thought her choice of career made her nothing more than free, open pussy. A fact she never minded informing them wasn't true.

"Part of the job honey. And if you'd just swallowed seven loads in one day, you'd need a drink too," she said sarcastically, "Oh wait...I guess you'd know all about that."

She winked at him cheekily, watching a smirk spread across his face. Luce assumed Chibs had seen his fair share of rough times. The scars on his face were enough to make her think as much anyway. But she could tell he wasn't all bad. There was something in the way he spoke that told her that.

"Luce, you're on," Luann called out.

"Catch you later scotty," she smiled before handing him the bottle of water and walking toward the set, "Don't get too excited watching."

When she first started it had been exciting, a turn on to have people look on while she did things she wasn't supposed to want to do. Lucy had been raised to be a good, well behaved young lady. But what did 'good' mean anyway? She'd scoffed at the idea of finding a nice kid to marry or becoming a kindergarten teacher, which seemed to be what all the girls from her little town did after high school. Instead she'd packed up her bags, moved to Cali and somehow ended up here. And today being here meant finishing up the last scene of her latest flick, on all fours and stripped of her barely-there nurse costume while some dude wearing nothing but a stethoscope around his neck pounded her from behind.

Having people stand around and watch while she writhed and moaned under either a muscular yet dense guy or a hard-bodied blonde bombshell didn't mean much of anything to Luce anymore, just another day at the office. There was everyone from the camera guy to the director, other actors waiting for their scenes to be shot. Then there were the voyeurs like the scotsman and the other bikers who stood in the corner stealing food from catering while they looked on inquisitively. There were days she felt like her body was the company's possession, others where she liked the power her pussy held over anyone who liked to think they owned her. But she couldn't lie, sometimes the looks and the snide comments from people outside of the life did get to her.

"Big finish honey!"

With that, Luke the lucky doctor flipped Lucy onto her back and thrust in one last before she heartily faked it and groaned convincingly, biting her lip and rolling her eyes back into her head.

"Cut! That's a wrap!"

"Thanks Luce," Luke grinned after taking a second to catch his breath, leaning forward to kiss her on the forehead before pulling out and standing up, "Always a pleasure."

'Yeah right' Lucy thought as she sat up, wrapping the robe around her body again, thankful that the day was over and the movie finished. It might have always been a pleasure for Luke, but every time they worked together Luce couldn't help but feel sorry for whatever girl he had waiting at home. He looked good and skilled enough on camera but she knew for a fact that his technique was...underwhelming. And being further mediated by the acutely obvious and repetitive knowledge that him being inside her was work, she was always left feeling a little cold. Not that anyone knew. As far as acting for an audience was concerned, no one could ever tell when Lucy Hunt was faking it.

Taking off her shoes with a sigh she wandered back to her dressing room, rubbing a hand across the back of her neck before slipping out of the robe and into her regular clothes.

"Wrap party tonight," Luann smiled, peering past the curtain, "You did good today."

Lucy just pulled a tight-lipped smile as Lu walked away and shoved on her shirt before scooping her hair up into a ponytail and taking off her earrings. It had been a long day. Way too long to even consider cooking dinner or doing anything other than sleeping before the party. If it had been any other work thing she would have bailed without guilt, but being the first one since the Sons had bought into Caracara meant she was obliged to turn up, lest be demoted to fluffer by a pissed off Lu for the rest of her adult career.

The local diner seemed as good a place as any to eat. She'd stop by a couple nights a week when she was too lazy to make her own food or just needed to not be sitting alone in her apartment. People here knew Lucy only from her frequent visits and cheeseburger orders with a select one or two being aware of her profession. Even then it was usually just because they'd seen her movies, lucky since it meant they usually left her alone. Coming up to a porn star for an autograph or a picture while out to dinner with the family wasn't exactly something people liked to do.

Lucy took her usual table and waited for her food while the waitress poured her coffee into an old mug. Peering out the window she noticed the roar of motorcycles down the main road before they parked outside the diner and began to walk inside. She couldn't help but notice each of the men as they wandered past her toward a back booth. Three were older, one the president, one a sergeant at arms and the other the secretary, at least according to their patches. And a couple were younger, a tall buff dude with shoulder-length blonde hair and another with a full on beard. Then there was the last one who trailed in along behind them, pulling off his sunglasses. Unexpectedly he'd caught Lucy's eye. She didn't know whether it was because of his goofy haircut, or the tribal/lightning tattoos he had either side of the strip. She didn't even know if it was because he'd glanced at her without so much as a half-smile. But what she did know was that there was something about this one guy amongst all the others she'd ever either met or fucked that she couldn't help but stare at as he walked by.

"Cheeseburger, fries. Extra ketchup."

The waitress pulled Lucy out of her daze as she placed a plate and the bill on the table and the bell above the entrance door rang again. Now that was a face she knew.

"Caracara's very own porn princess!" he beamed.

"Jesus Christ scotty, say it a little louder I don't think the people down the back heard you."

"Sorry sweetheart," he laughed as he walked past, taking a seat with the rest of the Sons as they looked over at Lucy with intrigue before she turned and began to eat, ignoring all the eyes looking at her.

"I know you, you're Lucy Hunt," a man said, standing to her side as he looked down at her, "I've seen your movies."

Luce didn't get scared very easily, she'd been around this shit long enough to know that most men were little boys who just needed a firm hand from mommy to back off. But there was a look in this ones eyes, lascivious, filled with violent lust. And she had to admit it frightened her. She tried to make polite conversation, asking if he were a fan. But when he put his hands on the table and leaned in close to her face, licking his lips and spouting some of the nastiest talk she'd ever heard while he scanned her up and down she pulled back defensively.

"Come on babe. You, me, my place. I'll even switch on my video camera if that makes you feel more at home," he said, the words slithering out of his mouth.

"I can't," she replied, purposely looking down at his crotch, "I've got to be somewhere in a couple hours so I don't really have the time to go on a dick hunt for your tiny cock."

"Porn bitch," he seethed, grabbing her wrist roughly, "Am I not good enough for you slut?"

Not even a split second passed before there were four pistols pointed in his direction. The bikers were clearly not amused at the little show.

"Hands off her idiot, or I'll blow a hole through your head."

Chibs held a handgun to the prick's temple as the rest of them backed him up. In any other town the cops would have been there sirens blasting to stop whatever shit was going down. But the fact that they weren't about to show up here said everything anyone needed to know about the Sons of Anarchy and the kind of power and pull they had in Charming.

"You heard him asshole," said Juice, the one with the mohawk who'd caught Lucy's eye, "Unless you want a skull full of bullets, let her go."

As his hand unlatched from around her wrist he let the words "Fucking biker whore" slip out of this mouth before he intentionally spit at her, earning him a pistol whipping from Juice.

As Chibs and the rest of them dealt to the prick, picking him up off the ground and pushing him back toward his table, Juice leaned down, watching as Lucy wiped the spit off her shirt.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," she replied softly.

"I knew this porn shit was going to bring nothing but trouble," Clay snapped at Jax as Lucy felt the heat rise in her face.

"It's a legit business Clay," Jax replied angrily.

"Not here," Bobby muttered forcefully under his breath, "Save it for church."

Reluctantly Jax and Clay stepped away from each other, quickly glancing at Lucy and Juice before walking out of the diner.

"You work out at Caracara?" Juice asked as Lucy stood up, leaving enough money for her burger and a tip tucked under her coffee mug.

"Yeah," she replied, "And you're SAMCRO."

Juice didn't really know what to say, unsure of whether she was asking him a question or stating a fact. Truth was he'd noticed her when he first walked in. It was hard to miss a beautiful girl eating alone in the corner of the Charming diner. Her long, dark hair was pulled into a loose ponytail and he couldn't help but take in the few loose strands that had tumbled out around her face. She had clear, golden-brown eyes and skin that was closer to pale than tan. When Chibs had outed her as one of Luann's girls he'd been surprised. She didn't look the type, or at least she didn't look like Ima. In place of booty shorts, heels, big blonde hair and a push-up bra were blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a pair of beat-up, old boots. He couldn't keep his eyes off her as they walked out past a staring crowd and onto the sidewalk, and kept trying to imagine her naked to see if he could recognize her from a movie or from hanging around Caracara. But still unable to place her he guessed he'd just never been there when she was, something he was quickly regretting.

Lucy walked toward her car, keys in hand, but was called back by Juice.

"Wait does this mean you'll be at the wrap party later?" he asked.

She nodded a careful 'yes' with a grateful smile before the bikes went speeding off down the street. She felt shitty, being called out in front of what felt like the whole town like that, having to have a bunch of bikers come to her rescue instead of taking care of things on her own. Silently she cursed herself and the brainless moron who'd tried to coax her into his car as she jumped into the front seat and stuck the keys in the ignition, planning to head home and get unenthusiastically dressed and party-prepped. As if she hadn't had an eventful enough evening already.

**So that was Chapter 1. Please review, love to get an idea if people are digging it and whether or not I should continue. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to everyone who added the story to their favourites and story alert lists, I was totally blown away by how many of you liked it! And special thanks to ThePostmanStoleMyIdentity, lederra, Wanna B. Lurker, BAD HERO, demonicseer, Xhex-Athame-Snape, Straight Edge Queen, HermioneandMarcus and BloodDeathandGlory for taking the time to leave me such lovely reviews. Hope you like this chapter just as much._

Juice _had_ seen the brunette before. That tight little body, that long, dark hair. Those legs. And he definitely remembered the mouth. He'd seen it wrapped around more than a few popsicles and dicks in his time. On screen that is. He hardly knew how he could have missed it, she was Lucy Hunt and he'd definitely watched more than a few of her movies, the girl was very...talented. With all that access to free porn on the rare occasion the pussy wasn't biting, it wasn't a surprise he now recognized her, even without some other girls' face between her legs. She'd looked completely different at the diner with her hair pulled back, clothes on, and no make up, her voice quiet and meek instead of spouting dirty talk in a breathy, sultry tone. But now, hair tumbling down around her shoulders in waves, made up face, the sparkly blue dress that didn't leave all that much to the imagination, Juice was quickly able to identify exactly who she was. She didn't exactly look like the typical porn queen in a neon polyester dress, but Juice thought she looked beautiful, and it wasn't a word he used to describe women much.

Still she wasn't at all what he'd expected, not that he really knew how he thought she would have been just from seeing her take it on screen. But she seemed smaller in person, quiet. She sat at the bar sipping from what looked like a bourbon straight while she peered around the room awkwardly, quick to shake her head and put her hands up defensively whenever a guy approached her with that look of lust in his eye.

It was intriguing to Juice, to see someone who did what she did for a living standing silently in the corner of her own wrap party while everyone else seemed to be having a pretty hardcore, drunken time. From what he'd encountered already, the Caracara girls all partied as hard as SAMCRO, snorted coke and screwed as many guys off screen as on. But no, Lucy seemed tired. Maybe she'd had a long day and the asshole at the diner had gotten to her more than she'd wanted to let on. Maybe she was just over the dozens of guys trying to get her in the sack for the night. Whatever it might have been though had ignited Juice's curiosity.

"Come on baby," the croweater whispered, sitting on his lap while he remained distracted, stealing glimpses of Lucy, "We can head out back, I'll take care of you."

Juice had never been one to say no to a good time, especially when it was coming from a half-naked sweetbutt offering to cater to his every beck and call. But he couldn't take his eyes off the brunette pornstar standing reluctantly to the side, wondering about more than how different she looked in person.

He pushed the pierced blonde off him without a word as she tried to slide a hand down his jeans, earning a huff of disappointment he ignored. Juice then began to walk towards Lucy, beer in one hand, smoke in the other, oblivious to every other girl who appeared to latch herself onto him as he wandered the fourteen feet over, approaching her from behind slowly and tapping her on the shoulder.

"Just because I have sex on screen for money doesn't mean I want to fuck you," she said without turning around, clearly over getting hit on the whole night.

He wanted to pull her around to face him, but he didn't want to seem like just another arrogant, idiot, brute in a cut. Instead, he tapped her again, or at least tried to.

"Look the answer is n..." she began frustratedly as she grabbed his hand off her and spun around, "Oh shit."

"It's Lucy right?" Juice asked with a groan, grasping the fingers she'd managed to almost crush as he leaned in to hear her.

"Shit, sorry," she apologized as she smiled warmly, trying to talk over the music and rowdy crowd, "Yeah it is, I didn't catch your name earlier."

"Juice," he yelled over the music.

"But you've already got a beer," she replied confusedly.

He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and laugh in the hope that the misunderstanding didn't mean she was a total loss.

"No, it's my name," he corrected, pointing toward himself with a thumb, "Juice."

Lucy peered back at him with an embarrassed look on her face, "My bad, of course it it. You'll have to forgive me, long fucking day. I swear to God all us porn stars are not airheads."

"You wanna go outside?" Juice asked hopefully, barely able to hear her over the music.

She looked at him skeptically, raising an eyebrow and looking him up and down before she grabbed her glass and nodded agreeably.

Any other guy she would have told to fuck off, but there was something about Juice that made Lucy feel safe, and it wasn't just the whole pistol whipping someone for her thing. When he was engaged with club shit Juice felt dangerous, like he'd be able to rip your head off with a single punch. Lucy picked up on that, and it frightened her just a little. The guns and the ease with which he could whip one out and point it at someone's head, the way he could beat the shit out of someone without caring what'd happen to them after. But then there was the way he'd held onto her hand to guide her out through the crowded club house, looked at her face when he talked and how he'd kneeled down to ask if she was okay at the diner. There was a child-like innocence there, a naivety. Maybe just a little slow on the uptake, but he seemed smart at the same time. She'd known him for less than a couple hours, spoken less than a couple dozen words to him, but already she felt something spark in the pit of her stomach.

Lucy hadn't been stupid enough not to notice the girls hanging off him. The club bought power, she knew that, and chicks dug power or at least they did in her world. And she was cautious enough, despite her intuition about the guy, to know that she definitely wasn't going to just be another girl sucking off a SAMCRO patch in the bathroom, even if he wanted her to be.

"So you're a pornstar," Juice said, leading Lucy up to the roof and taking a seat as they looked down at the raging party, trying and failing to begin the conversation with a sense of charm, "How long you been doing it for?"

Lucy took the last mouthful from her bourbon and gulped it down, feeling the liquid burn its way down her throat before she placed the empty glass on the ground next to her.

"Well I've been doing _it_ for seven years. But on camera? Five."

She smiled at her own joke as a grin washed across Juice's lips, trying to ease into the exchange with a sense of humour to stop him feeling like an asshole for it being the first thing he asked her. Besides, she liked being able to laugh about it. Porn was an awkward enough career discussion as it was and the way Lucy figured there was no need to make it even weirder by getting all serious.

"Sorry," Juice replied awkwardly, "First thing that came into my head."

His smile was warm, Lucy noted, cheeky but sweet and apologetic. And she couldn't help but notice the cut and the tattoos poking out from the pushed-up sleeves of his shirt. She'd never met a guy like this one, who looked in her eyes and not at her tits when he spoke and smiled instead of licking his lips. And she'd definitely never been attracted to a biker-looking dude before, which she knew she was to Juice when the smell of cigarettes didn't make her want to run a hundred miles in the opposite direction.

"No sweat," she shrugged, "It's not like you're the first to ask. It's just sex right? We both do shit we're not supposed to do for a living. You sell guns and shoot guys, I uh...well I guess I sell sex and fuck guys. And girls."

It took a lot to rattle Juice, but her openness and indifference about working in porn when most people either wanted to say nothing, praise it or condemn it caught him off guard.

"How did you know we...," Juice began to ask, wondering how she knew the guys sold guns when she had no connection to the club other than working for Otto's old lady.

"Sell guns?" Lucy added, finishing his sentence for him, "Caracara's small. Walls are thin. Easy to overhear."

"You don't seem freaked out by it," Juice mentioned casually.

She shrugged coolly, "It isn't really my business, and even if it was, there's worse shit that goes on in this world than trying to make a buck from selling illegal firearms."

A girl with that body who he knew was great in bed, wasn't an idiot and also didn't give a shit about the supposed immorality of the club? Where had she been all Juice's life?

"And about what you do?" he asked.

"Its my job. I don't go around broadcasting it, but there's no point in being ashamed," she said with a polite smile, looking toward the party and speaking in an even softer voice, "I know how people see me Juice. And it's okay, it's part of the gig."

A couple minutes of silence passed as Lucy rubbed her arms looking for warmth and Juice sculled down the rest of his beer, finishing his cigarette before he stubbed it out and flicked it off the ledge.

"The diner," he began to ask, "You gotta deal with that stuff all the time? I mean, guys like that."

She bit her lip and smirked, moving her gaze back towards his, "Look around honey. These guys, they might not grab a girls wrist or use force, but they're all thinking the same thing that guy was when they look at girls like me: free pussy."

Juice didn't know what to say, he did know though that for the most part she was right. Croweaters, sweetbutts, that's all they were to the patch. Sure the club took care of them in return, but they weren't exactly respected or privy to any information that was worth anything to anybody. And porn chicks, the whole club thought of Caracara as an all you could eat pussy buffet. Maybe that was why Lucy interested Juice. She wasn't giving it away for free or hanging around non-stop like Ima or some of the other girls did. She didn't really seem to care whether or not the club liked her. Though open she still seemed guarded like she didn't want to be vulnerable, but that didn't turn her into a snotty bitch and instead she was still mellow and sweet. He nodded in acknowledgement before she turned to him and gently put a hand on his leg.

"This business affords you a lot of things. Notoriety, the ability to fake coming like a pro, a full working knowledge of some pretty amazing and disgusting bodily functions. Good money. But not really anyone you can trust or talk to. I don't have people. So thank you for sticking up for me today, you didn't have to do that."

With that she cautiously leaned in, placing a gentle but lingering kiss on his lips, their eyes still open as they stared at each other intently. Before Juice could even attempt to shove his tongue into her mouth she pulled away slowly.

"Just wanted to let you know it doesn't go unnoticed," she whispered into his ear, "Thank Chibs and the others for me too."

Lucy stood up and began to walk toward the stairs, wanting to go back inside to get her jacket before heading home.

"Lucy," Juice called out, standing up to follow behind her, "Maybe I could take you out some time?"

"Bikers do dates?" she questioned with skepticism and the faintest hint of a laugh, "Dinner and a movie doesn't really seem like your style."

"Well I'd invite you to another club party, but it doesn't really seem like your scene," he replied, shoving his hands into his pockets.

She smiled again at his insight. Lucy could party with the best of them if she was in the right mood, tonight she just hadn't been. But thanks to the rooftop company and conversation with Juice, she was glad she'd tagged along after all.

"Got a pen?" she asked before Juice frantically padded his pockets down, failing to find one.

"Or your phone?" she offered, trying to find any little place she could write down her number. Just in case he felt like calling and all.

He shook his head regretfully on both accounts, "Shit, both must be down in the clubhouse."

"Drop by Caracara sometime?" Lucy suggested, "Maybe you could take me for a ride on your Harley...unless that's like sacrilege or something?"

"No! I'd love to take you for a Harley ride. Monday?" Juice beamed as Opie and Chibs walked past Lucy to join him on the roof, probably trying to escape some of the crazier girls.

"Jesus, I'll be careful not to sit on a wet spot aye sweetheart?" Chibs joked causing Opie to snicker with laughter, the both of them drunkenly assuming Juice had done what good SoA were supposed to and banged his brunette, pornstar companion on the roof.

"Monday sounds perfect," Lucy replied, glancing at the other guys before leaning in and kissing Juice hard on the mouth. Tongue. Just the right amount of force. And a playful bite to his bottom lip as she lifted her lips off his.

"I had a great time with you. Goodnight Juice," she smiled mischievously before winking at Opie and Chibs, "Night boys."

She could hardly have left Juice there with a kiss on the cheek while the other two were watching. They never would have let him hear the end of it, especially doing what she did. No, it would have been a total blow to the ego.

**Reviews again are love, let me know what you think! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
